


Don't you feel I'm hotter than the sun

by stary_melnik, WTF Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Don’t copy to another site, M/M, PWP, Top Crowley (Good Omens), Аро - это Азирафаэль, Кроули в шоке, ООС
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23068117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stary_melnik/pseuds/stary_melnik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202020
Summary: Мечты сбываются, но порой не так, как мы это представляли
Relationships: Aro (Twilight)/Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 23
Collections: WTF Good Omens 2020: внеконкурс





	Don't you feel I'm hotter than the sun

**Author's Note:**

> Название - слова из песни DJ MENDEZ - RAZOR TONGUE

Кроули оказался в Вольтерре совершенно случайно. Ну, может, не совсем случайно. Он всеми силами отлынивал от работы и прятался от Хастура и Лигура там, где тепло, солнечно и красиво. Словом, там, куда они бы точно не сунулись. Хотя бы недельку.

Азирафаэль тоже должен был быть где-то в Тоскане. Уже довольно давно их обоих приставили к нескольким общинам вампиров в разных концах света, за которыми наблюдали и по необходимости вмешивались, проще сказать — уничтожали общину, если вампиры начинали выходить за рамки. Почему-то клан Вольтури, который вроде находился как раз в этом городе, Азирафаэль всегда брал на себя, под разными предлогами выменивая у Кроули это задание. Не то чтобы Кроули был против — Азирафаэль в этом случае даже не просил выполнить своё задание взамен, — но верить в двадцатый раз тому, что в Вольтерре находится очередной редкий экземпляр какой-то старой книги, он отказывался.

Вот и сейчас Азирафаэлю дали задание в Италии, и Кроули был на девяносто процентов уверен, что сможет с ним встретиться. В последние столетия общество Азирафаэля стало для Кроули почти необходимым. Пусть он не мог прямо сказать ему о всех тех мыслях, что посещали его голову, — в конце концов, им даже дружить было нельзя, — но смотреть на Азирафаэля и думать об Альфе Центавра, пикниках и ужинах, а также о том, что могло бы последовать за всем этим, никто Кроули не запрещал, и он этим пользовался постоянно.

Вольтури были показательным кланом — из тех, кто питался людьми, — они охотились далеко за пределами города и в разных местах, что не бросало на них тени. Кроули подозревал, что влияние Азирафаэля тут простирается за рамками простого наблюдения. Такими темпами Вольтури через пару сотен лет вообще вегетарианцами заделаются.

Кроули было интересно. И пусть Азирафаэль будет дуться на него за то, что он лезет на его «территорию», однако Кроули не мог сдержаться. Демонов вообще мало что может сдержать, поэтому Кроули вот уже пятый день нарезал круги рядом с резиденцией Вольтури.

Это была обычная на вид трёхэтажная вилла-замок, каких в Вольтерре насчитывалось несколько штук (ну, возможно, эта — самая крутая из них). Все входы и днём и ночью запирались, но дом «жил» — иногда вечерами оттуда доносилась музыка, а окна ярко освещались. Казалось, никого из прохожих это не интересовало. Рука Азирафаэля тут чувствовалась всё сильнее.

К концу шестого дня дверь, напротив которой в тот момент сидел Кроули, неожиданно открылась. И это было последнее, что он запомнил.

* * *

— Надо сказать Аро.

— Брось, мы можем разобраться с этим сами.

— От него необычно пахнет. Это человек, но какой-то... странный. Мы не можем его убить, не показав сперва Аро.

Кроули пришёл в себя, но ничем не показал этого. Кто-то крепко связал его руки позади стула, на котором он сидел, на глазах не было повязки, но и очков тоже не наблюдалось. Не то чтобы Кроули не мог справиться с парой-тройкой вампиров, но портить рабочее пространство Азирафаэля не хотелось. Кроули решил действовать по ситуации. Он не был уверен, подействует ли на вампиров чудо с остановкой времени, но и развоплощаться тоже не вариант.

Ещё немного поспорив, собеседники всё же решили, что надо позвать Аро. Кроули не сомневался, что тот — лидер клана. Он открыл глаза и увидел, как за массивными дверями скрылся один из вампиров.

Обстановка у Вольтури была что надо. В том зале, где находился Кроули, стояло три резных кресла по типу того, что было у него в кабинете, только раза в два больше и шикарней. Пол покрывал дорогой мрамор, а с потолка свисали позолоченные люстры. Кроме кресел, мебели в зале больше не имелось, и Кроули решил, что это помещение использовалось лишь для принятия таких вот «гостей», как он.

Рядом с Кроули изваянием стояла женщина. Она дёрнулась в его сторону, когда он открыл глаза, но не развернулась и продолжала его игнорировать. Кроули чувствовал, что она нервничает. При том, что незнакомка сама не была человеком, она не могла допустить мысли, что встретила демона. Для неё существовали лишь люди, вампиры и оборотни.

Кроули немного расслабился — с существами без воображения работать он любил. Он просто изменит им память и слиняет.

Кроули приготовился осуществить свой план, как только вернётся его второй пленитель вместе с Аро. Долго ждать не пришлось. Двери распахнулись, и в зал грациозно — вампиры по-другому не умели — «вплыл»... Азирафаэль.

По тому, как это черноволосое видение остановилось столбом и очаровательно раскрыло алые губы в виде идеальной буквы «о», Кроули понял, что точно не ошибся. Возможно, даже быстрее, чем уронил на пол челюсть.

Замешательство главы клана не прошло незамеченным — вампиры напряглись. Прежде чем они начали задавать вопросы, Кроули освободился и щёлкнул пальцами, заставляя их застыть.

— Азирафаэль, ты что твориш-ш-шь? — зашипел Кроули.

Он замотал головой, пытаясь отогнать наваждение, но всё никак не мог прекратить обводить жадным взглядом точенное лицо Азирафаэля — белая ровная кожа, острый нос, красные яркие глаза и такие же яркие сочные губы. А уж его длинные волосы так и манили зарыться в них рукой, намотать на кулак и оттягивать до тех пор, пока Азирафаэль не расскажет ему всё.

— Не здесь, — раздражённо процедил Азирафаэль. Он схватил Кроули за руку и, махнув рукой в сторону вампиров, потащил прочь. Они очень быстро миновали пару коридоров и несколько комнат. Засматриваться на обстановку времени у Кроули не было, тем более он чувствовал, что за ними неотрывно следят.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — Азирафаэль с размаху впечатал Кроули в диван, как только они зашли в, по всей видимости, его покои. — По-моему, мы договаривались, что Вольтури — мои и ты не вмешиваешься!

Азирафаэль был очень зол. И Кроули порадовался, что сейчас у него самого волосы короткие, потому что если кто и будет их наматывать, то точно не он.

— Да я случайно…

— Случайно?! Ты почти неделю за нами следил! Я лично отдал приказ избавиться от тебя! А если бы они меня не позвали? Ты хоть представляешь, как это больно?

Кроули даже не моргал, наблюдая за тем, как Азирафаэль ходит из угла в угол, раздражённо размахивая руками, уже бормоча что-то типа «потом ещё пять лет в очереди за новым телом стоять». Кроули не смог не улыбнуться, и пусть за такую наглость Азирафаэль лично его развоплотит, но осознание того, что этот ангел о нём переживает, стоило любого гнева.

— Я не думаю, что это так же больно, как, например, умирать от осколочной гранаты. — Кроули расслабился и вальяжно разложился на диване, закинув одну ногу на подлокотник.

Азирафаэль сразу же прекратил свои метания и непонимающе на него уставился. Он всё ещё выглядел, словно прекрасная мраморная статуя, и только потемневшие глаза выдавали бушующие в нём эмоции.

— Знаешь, мне всё равно придётся это сделать, — задумчиво произнёс Азирафаэль, сделав шаг в сторону Кроули. — Чтобы они не догадались…

Азирафаэль широко улыбнулся, и Кроули пришлось сглотнуть — клыки у того на вид были очень острые. Кроули резко поднялся и шагнул в сторону окна. Азирафаэль неуловимо последовал за ним и, заломив ему за спину обе руки, наклонился к уху.

— Не бойся, мой дорогой, будет больно всего лишь пару минут, это даже не до развоплощения, — тихо говорил он, а Кроули всеми силами старался сосредоточиться на угрозах, а не на теле, что, кажется, впервые прижималось к нему так тесно. — Ты же уже должен привыкнуть к агонии…

О да, Кроули, как никто другой, привык к агонии, правда, не в том смысле, о котором говорил Азирафаэль, но если тот опустит взгляд чуть ниже пояса, то сразу же обо всём догадается.

— Не надо. Давай я просто изменю им всем память, и мы с тобой забудем об этом, — сделал последнюю попытку Кроули.

— Это был бы нерациональный расход чудес... — задумчиво пробормотал Азирафаэль ему на ухо за секунду до того, как впился острыми клыками в основание шеи.

Сначала, когда клыки только пронзили плоть, было просто больно. Потом, когда из него вместе с кровью начала утекать жизнь, Кроули ощутил невероятный жар. Так горячо ему было разве что на шестом кругу Ада, когда он проходил там стажировку. Но даже тогда огонь опалял лишь его оболочку, не доставая до сущности. Теперь же казалось, что пламя пожирает его изнутри. Азирафаэль отпустил его руки и теперь крепко держал безвольное тело. Хотел бы Кроули насладиться этим, но он не мог перестать думать о том, что его внутренности грозят расплавиться.

Собрав все оставшиеся силы, Кроули без зазрения совести двинул Азирафаэлю локтем под дых, заставив того оторваться от своего занятия. Азирафаэль сдавленно застонал.

— Прости, я увлёкся.

Кроули лишь усмехнулся, покачиваясь на нетвёрдых ногах. Теперь Азирафаэль не выглядел таким бледным: на его щеках красовался румянец, а губы и подбородок были испачканы в крови.

Несмотря на то, что всего минуту назад он причинял Кроули жуткую боль, сейчас его хотелось только прижать к себе и... Кроули тряхнул головой, отгоняя непрошенные образы.

— Рубашка испачкалась, — виновато заметил Азирафаэль, но по выражению его лица Кроули понял, что пострадало только вампирское чувство прекрасного.

Кроули и сам ощущал, как влажное пятно неприятно расползается по ткани, и приготовился щёлкнуть пальцами, чтобы чудесным образом это исправить. Что-то пошло не так, и мир вдруг закружился. Азирафаэль подхватил его, не давая упасть, и Кроули с наслаждением вцепился в его пиджак, а носом зарылся в волосы просто потому, что захотел и Азирафаэль ему за это ничего не сделает.

Азирафаэль усадил Кроули обратно на диван, но так и не отпустил. Он сам вжимался в изгиб его шеи и, кажется, целовал. Правда, Кроули мог ошибаться — с Азирафаэля станется, он такой жадный, что мог просто слизывать остатки крови. Но, в конце концов, никто не запрещал наслаждаться хотя бы этим. Пользуясь внезапной вседозволенностью и тем, что Азирафаэль был слишком увлечён его шеей, Кроули шарил руками там, куда мог дотянуться. Постепенно сквозь остаточный шум в ушах до Кроули начали доходить совершенно внезапные обрывки фраз, которые начинались со слов «ты такой горячий, сладкий, вкусный...» и заканчивались тем, что бы Азирафаэль со всем этим хотел сделать, и укусы в тот перечень уже точно не входили.

Кроули оторопел. Он схватил Азирафаэля за волосы и оттянул назад. Тёмный похотливый взгляд не оставлял сомнений в том, что Кроули не почудилось и все эти слова действительно были произнесены ангелом, чёрт возьми!

— Слушай, я вроде не пил, а ты тут... такое говоришь, — Кроули пять раз дал себе мысленный подзатыльник за то, что просто не смог воспользоваться ситуацией и устроил вместо этого допрос.

Вопреки его страхам, Азирафаэль лишь улыбнулся, чем заставил Кроули пожалеть о том, что он не навестил клан Вольтури лет эдак восемьсот назад. Азирафаэль закусил губу, по всей видимости раздумывая, как ему ответить на этот выпад, но у Кроули от этой картины разве что сердце не остановилось, и он был готов поверить в абсолютно любую чушь — хоть в то, что он просто сел на какой-нибудь раритет, и Азирафаэль таким образом пытался его сдвинуть.

— Ты застал меня врасплох, мой дорогой, и я буквально не смог устоять, хотя ты даже не искушал... — Азирафаэль вздохнул. — Но ты прав, нам не стоит заходить так далеко... — Он попытался отстраниться, но Кроули всё ещё держал его за волосы, а другую руку так и не убрал с бедра.

— Боюсь, что ты, мой дорогой ангел, совсем не так меня понял, — сверкнув улыбкой, передразнил Азирафаэля Кроули.

Зелёный свет, карт-бланш или временное помешательство — Кроули было абсолютно всё равно, почему это происходит, но он был в полной уверенности, что в логове вампиров следить за ними ни Рай, ни Ад не будут, поэтому без зазрения совести притянул Азирафаэля к себе. На его холодных губах Кроули почувствовал вкус собственной крови. Он языком обвёл ровные острые клыки, вызвав у Азирафаэля стоны.

Кроули легко пересадил его себе на колени, ни на секунду не разрывая поцелуя и не ослабляя хватку в волосах. Азирафаэль выгибался на нём, а Кроули всё никак не мог справиться с тем, что его шаблон разорвало на кусочки, что ангел, блядь, Начал Азирафаэль сейчас сползает перед ним на колени и лёгким движением руки расстёгивает молнию на джинсах.

Правда, тот взгляд, которым Азирафаэль смотрел сейчас на член Кроули и которого обычно удостаивались лишь самые лучшие десерты, не оставлял сомнений в том, что это действительно Азирафаэль — это он облизнул розовым языком свои красные губы, а потом в точности повторил движение на члене.

Холодные пальцы стягивали с него узкие джинсы, и Кроули точно слышал, как в нескольких местах расходятся швы. Азирафаэль не церемонился с ним — дразнил языком, а потом брал в рот так глубоко, что лицом утыкался Кроули в пах. Кроули как молитву повторял «ёбаный в рот», чем вызывал на губах Азирафаэля улыбку. Приехали, он смешил Азирафаэля, пока тот отсасывал ему.

Кроули запретил себе думать и анализировать что бы то ни было, он просто вцепился обеими руками в обивку, чтобы случайно не сломать Азирафаэля, и в итоге ломал его диван.

Раньше он думал, мечтал о трепетном сексе с чистым ангелом, но сейчас Кроули хотелось только кончить, запачкав красивое лицо и длинные волосы Азирафаэля своей спермой, и хорошенько размазать её, заставить слизывать остатки с пальцев. Эта картина настолько захватила его, что он даже не сразу заметил, как Азирафаэль оторвался от своего занятия и теперь с очаровательной полуулыбкой внимательно смотрел на него, лениво скользя по члену рукой.

— Я знаю, о чём ты думаешь, Кроули.

— Неужели? — приподнял брови тот, стараясь вести себя как можно более непринуждённо, учитывая все обстоятельства.

— У вампирской формы, знаешь ли, есть определённые бонусы, — менторским тоном продолжил Азирафаэль, удерживая Кроули «на поводке»: не давая ни расслабиться, ни кончить, — я вижу всё, о чём ты думаешь и думал когда-то.

Кроули успел лишь нервно сглотнуть, а Азирафаэль уже встал, движением руки освободившись от одежды. Солнце, проникающее сквозь незашторенные окна, заставляло его кожу блестеть. Кроули, не в силах побороть искушение, потянулся к нему, забыв о том, что так Азирафаэль снова может проникнуть в его мысли — в конце концов, ничего нового он там точно не увидит.

Кроули потянул Азирафаэля на огромную кровать и, прежде чем лечь рядом, быстро избавился от собственной одежды. Он с наслаждением провёл руками по его мраморным бокам, стиснул напряжённые бёдра и раздвинул их. Азирафаэль жался к нему, тёрся и рвал ногтями дорогое покрывало.

Кроули хотел — или думал, что хотел, — подготовить его, но не смог. Единственное, на что его хватило — это начудесить смазку прямо на член и не со всего размаха войти в узкий анус.

Азирафаэль грязно выругался, Кроули последовал его примеру — было больно, он щелкнул пальцами, и смазка стала ещё и антисептиком. Кроули вдавился в Азирафаэля. Он почувствовал невероятную эйфорию, сделав наконец то, о чём мечтал. Азирафаэль подавался навстречу, стонал так, что Кроули пожалел, что у него с собой нет диктофона… или видеокамеры.

Кроули зарывался в чёрные волосы, впивался в плечи Азирафаэля и тянул на себя, чтобы оказаться ещё ближе. Азирафаэль кусал губы до крови, заглушая громкие стоны, и Кроули пришлось его поцеловать, чтобы тот не истерзал их окончательно.

В ушах шумела то ли кровь, то ли их хриплое дыхание. Кроули не мог поверить, что всё происходит на самом деле — он трогал самое желанное на свете существо, и оно отвечало ему взаимностью по-настоящему. Азирафаэль отдавался ему без остатка, открывался сам, зная уже обо всём, что было долгие тысячелетия скрыто в демонической голове.

Холодное тело Азирафаэля казалось самым реальным, что чувствовал Кроули за последнее время. Красивые и плавные ангельские черты стали холодными, опасными и ещё более прекрасными и сводящими с ума.

То абсолютное доверие, которое Кроули видел в чёрных глазах, почти лишало его остатков самообладания. Он всхлипнул и, прижимаясь к Азирафаэлю ещё теснее, зарылся лицом в тёмные волосы, вдыхая острый неземной запах, наполняя им лёгкие и возбуждаясь от этого ещё сильнее.

Кроули резко сменил позу, не прерывая их связи — он просто не мог даже подумать о таком. Теперь он сидел на кровати, а Азирафаэль сидел на нём, соприкоснувшись влажным лбом с лбом Кроули, и двигался в том ритме, который был ему удобен. Он до синяков сжимал плечи Кроули, его член скользил между их потными телами, и каждое движение у обоих вызывало глубокие стоны.

Их дыхание смешалось, и Кроули казалось, что это его может убить, что ему внезапно всего слишком много, но если это действительно его последние секунды, то он сделает всё-всё, что когда-то хотел.

Он намотал длинные тёмные растрёпанные волосы Азирафаэля на руку и оттянул его голову, открывая белую шею.

У Кроули тоже были клыки.

Он впился во влажную плоть, наслаждаясь вкусом Азирафаэля, его громким криком и содрогнувшимся в ошеломляющем экстазе телом. Азирафаэль фактически упал на него, а Кроули уже зализывал место укуса, прижимал безвольное тело совсем близко, чувствуя, как сперма размазывается по животам, вталкивался в него последними рваными движениями и, зажмурившись, тоже кончил.

***

Кроули резко открыл глаза. Темнота вокруг была почти осязаема. Сердце начало колотиться так, что казалось, будто оно вот-вот выпрыгнет из груди — даже несмотря на своё демоническое зрение, он ничего не видел, но отчётливо ощущал чьё-то присутствие.

Спросонья он не мог понять, что происходит, где он находится и стоит ли ему ввязываться в конфликт.

Чья-то рука вцепилась ему в волосы и резко потянула наверх. Кроули пришлось встать на колени, и, только когда одеяло с него соскользнуло, он понял, что совершенно обнажён. Неясные образы-воспоминания начали наполнять его мозг, пока кто-то наклонялся к его уху.

— Ох, мой дорогой, как это невежливо с твоей стороны: сразу после первого раунда отключаться на шесть часов…

— Прости, я переволновался, я…

— И сорок восемь минут, Кроули, — хватка на голове стала почти невыносимой. Кровь прилила к щекам и члену Кроули. — Сколько ты ещё будешь в Вольтерре, дорогой? — бархатным голосом спросил Азирафаэль, пока ставил его в коленно-локтевую и связывал запястья.

 _«Столько, сколько захочешь»_ , — хотел ответить Кроули, но его рту в это же мгновение нашли другое занятие.

Хотя Азирафаэль его, разумеется, понял.


End file.
